Socialist Republic of Equestria
SRE ( Lakota-Chinook republic or Kaloshinna ) is a country which can find in American continent , From Alaska to South California . This country get a superficial of more than 14 millions kilometres squares . This is the most powerfull country in the world after Rumas State. This country has sumbit some greats wars and was attacked sometimes by fascists regimes from other countries |conventional_long_name = Socialist Republic Of Equestria |native_name = Equestria |image_flag = EQU.png |national_motto = Resistance , Work |national_anthem = Ruins |image_map = Equestria SSR.png |capital = Canterlot |religion = Ponytism ( Totemism descendant ) |title_leader = President |title_representative = Prime Minister |government_type = Equestrian Socialist regime |continent = North America |representative1 = Twilaka Fana ( Twilight ) |leader1 = Celestiale Anabaoe ( Celestia III ) |stat_pop2 = 255 millions |stat_pop3 = 1122 millions |stat_pop4 = 1211 millions |ref_pop1 = 2220 |stat_pop1 = 14 millions |ref_pop2 = 2450 |ref_pop3 = 2750 |ref_pop4 = 2820 |GDP_nominal_date = 2820 AC |GDP_nominal_total = 15 000 billions Danef ( 14 000 billions $ ) |GDP_nominal_capita = 15 200 Danef ( 14 180 $ ) |HDI_year = 2820 AC |HDI = 0.912|stat_year2 = 2400- |stat_year3 = 2700- |stat_year4 = 2800-|year_end = present |year_start = 2220 Population This country was no so populated in 22th century , but after centuries , this country have growth extremly fasting , but after 28th century , the country was now weak and the population was stabilized in 1 220 millions inhabitant . However , with some cities who get more than 10 millions Inhabitant , this country is the 4th richest country in the world . more than 14 522 billion USD in 2820 . Canterlot Has 42 millions inhabitant ( 15 millions at the base ) in the urban area , San Flansisco 9 millions ( 2 millions ) and New Manhattan 12 millions ( 5.2 millions ) , An Huge population unlike the other countries who have decrease population . Economy Even if the country get the 4th Economy , this country have a low GDP per capita due to the big population and to the communism . Moreover , There is a debt which have cause serious economic failures . Kalvinia is not really happy to see the population problems which have cause is relations problems . The country is at crisis at this moment . Between surplus population and poverty, the country look like 50s years china but is most defensive. Politics and History This country was born in 23th century but first country's idea was born when the 2nd American civil war has begun . This country have submit the fascism by confederates states of Equestria ( which was Equestrian too ) , And the country have decide to declare independence after centuries . In 25th, This country get Colonies in Central Africa and South Africa for a moment . Last colony was Tephrania . This country have participated to Yavhe wars and was at conflict with Griffonia ( Texas ) and AppleLoosa ( Deseret ) which have divided country for that Chrysalia give independence . This country is a proletarian dictatorship like USSR or PRC , some ideologies was like in Cuba, the country don't agree really with stalinism but not with fascism too, it's a single communist republic . This country stayy a serious dictatorship and get one political party , Social-Equestrian Party . The other parties are forbidden ( except some political parties ) , this country was democratic in 25th and 27 century . Homosexuality is largely illegal due to freight of accidents , every persons must be under overseeing because this country doesn't accept fascism since his born . Indians peoples must respect a law that everyone don't must don't respect : don't talk to a rumas, poklemik or seleufist . Press freedom is limited too due to war .Every peoples don't must cause crimes or discrimination see treason, these last will largely doomed to prison. Nobody must be fascist or show his ideology. The party's leader who have the biggest importance: Main leaders : - Leader of the party - President, Gouvernor, Vice-president, vice-gouvernor - Minister of army, of interior, economy, health, education, security, marine, war, intelligence, culture, ideology, SDS , protection, information, geology, technical. Other ( legislative power, constitution ) : - Assembly of ponies - Resistance - Pony constitution Leaders The leaders was generally party's presidents , Primes and Head states was not so importants . President of the party : 2252 - 2271 : Tweneven Igana President of the republic : 2271 - 2372 : Celenu Unbanada 2372 - 2382 : Yajana Unbedre President of The party : 2382 - 2393 : Hanej Unbrenke 2393 - 2422 : Anjeneve Unbeve 2422 - 2442 : Arold Unju 2442 - 2446 : Teneju Unekil 2446 - 2492 : Unbene Brejnava 2492 - 2525 : Saphra Unvene 2525 - 2611 : Segelein Hunvbe 2611 - 2683 : Hanava Snaoa 2683 - 2729 : Fegasra Snap 2729 - : Snailare Revneg Constitution : Etymology Equestrian is from Horse ideas ( Horseland ) , Kaloshinna mean ( Indian Horse land ) in Equestria. Translation Chinese: 纳瓦霍和奇努克社会主义共和国 English: Socialist Republic of Equestria Spanish: República Socialista de Equestra French: République socialiste d'Equestrie German: Sozialistische Republik Equestren Esperanto: Socialisma Respubliko de Ekuestrio Category:Country